The Sun Also Rises
The Sun Also Rises was a yellow sphere peace, intelligence, aid and trading pact between the Holy Order and the Order of Feudalistic Security. Inertia was a member but has since dibanded. When announced The Roman Republic was said to be a signatory but it was later found out that they had not voted to sign it and would not sign it. Due to this a week-in-a-half later the Roman-Inertia War broke out with Rome's protector GGA and Rome (plus several other allies) attacking Inertia. Due to this war Inertia disbanded and is no longer a member of this bloc. The Sun Also Rises Preamble In an effort to increase growth on the Yellow sphere, the following alliances have decided to band together in an attempt to better each alliance as well as the sphere as a whole. With this goal in mind, the Holy Order, Inertia, and the Order of Feudalistic Security, hereby sign this pact in friendship and unity. Article I: Team Color Section I. Each signatory's official color will be declared as Yellow, and no less than 2/3 their membership shall reside on Yellow. Article II: Peace *Section I. Each signatory will hereby be responsible for maintaining peace, tranquility and harmony between the alliances. *Section II. It is expected that each member of each alliance treats other signatories citizens with decency, fairness, and respect. Any trouble caused by a member of a signatory will be reported to the appropriate leader and will be dealt with accordingly. *Section III.Non-aggression will be maintained between the signatories. If a nation of one signatory attacks a nation of another signatory, the offending nation has 48 hours to declare peace, or be removed from the protection of their alliance and the treaty, making them available to attack. Article III: Intelligence *Section I. Each signatory shall immediately pass on information regarding possible threats to the safety of any other signatory. The source may be kept secret if desired. Article IV: Aid *Section I. Should a signatory go to war, they may request aid from the other signatories. The other signatories may opt to not send out aid in an aggressive war. *Section II. In the case of a defensive war, the signatories pledge to aid in the rebuilding effort. Article V: Trades *Section I. The signatories pledge to work together to secure trades for their member nations. *Section II. Alliances may grant individual color exceptions for their nations when necessary. Article VI: Team Senate *Section I. The signatories of this pact recognize YUT and its control of the senate. While the signatories are not required to vote for the YUT candidate(s), they pledge not to organize any effort to disrupt the senate or yellow stability. Article VII: Membership *Section I. New signatories may join the pact at any time, following proper procedures. *Section II. If an alliance would like to sign the pact, they must request admittance from each signatory. *Section III. New signatories may only join by a unanimous agreement of the current signatories. Article VIII: Termination *Section I. If at any time a signatory feels there has been a breach of this treaty, they shall notify the other signatories of any grievances through the proper channels. *Section II. If a resolution cannot be found, the signatory alliance reserves the right to withdraw from this pact. *Section II. In such an event, prior private notification will be given to the other signatories of 48 hours notice, at which point the withdrawal may be made public. *Section III. A 24 hour grace period following the notification shall apply, during which both signatories agree to refrain from any hostile actions against the other. *Section IV. Should the signatories unanimously agree that this pact no longer reflects the relationship held between the signatories, they may dissolve it, in which case a grace period of 48 hours will follow the notification. Article IX: Reevaluation The signatories of this treaty are to reconvene 2 months from the date of signing to determine if it is still within their alliances best interests to be a signatory of this treaty. Signed Signed on this 7th day of April, 2008 Holy Order *Roflcopter *First Dai Shuryô of Holy Order Order of Feudalistic Security *His Majesty, **King Claudius I *Her Majesty, **Beloved Monarch of the Order of Feudalistic Security, **Founder of the House of Ro, **Empress of the Kingdom of Saturn and its surrounding territories, **Goddess of the Dawn, ***Queen Aurora the Benevolent *Regent of the Order, **Count of Republica, ***Roy_Mustang *Prince Windgriffin *Chief Ambassador Ditocoaf *Palace Chancellor Kenaniah Order of Feudalistic Security disbanded on May 7, 2008 Inertia *Minister of Foreign Affairs: kev211 *Grand Councilman of Homeland Affairs: Xenn *Grand Councilman of State: psonami4 *Grand Councilman at Large: Madman37562, TheSpeaker Inertia disbanded on April 21, 2008. Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties